


Скажи, что я стою спасения

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mark of Cain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>долгая дорога домой после событий в 10.14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи, что я стою спасения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say if it's worth saving me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142667) by little_creek96. 



Сэм замечает, что перестал дышать, только когда исчезает Кроули, а брат медленно поднимает взгляд. Дину едва хватает сил, чтобы держать голову, веки налились тяжестью. На его лице мелькает улыбка. В ту секунду, когда ноги Дина ослабевают, Сэм устремляется к нему и снова начинает дышать после того, как обхватывает брата руками.

\- Ты сделал это, - вздрагивающим голосом шепчет Сэм. Он чувствует, как дрожит Дин. – Дин, ты сделал это.

Дин молчит, Сэм и не ждет ответа. Он не хочет больше отпускать брата, но охотничье чутье подсказывает: им нужно уходить.

\- Ты не ранен? – спрашивает он, еще не двигаясь.

Дин продолжает молчать.

\- Старик, нам надо идти, - мягко говорит Сэм.

Сэм улавливает движение головы Дина, которое распознает как кивок. Он неохотно выпускает брата и остается рядом, все еще придерживая одной рукой. Подкрадывается Кас, берет из руки Дина забытый нож, и Сэм благодарит легким кивком. 

С губ Дина, когда он пытается закинуть руку на плечо брата, срывается резкий стон. Сэм тут же замирает.

\- Ты как?

Дин опять поднимает руку и обхватывает Сэмову шею, на этот раз без единого звука.

\- Вот так. Пойдем.

Движения Дина медленные, вялые. Путь до Импалы занимает больше времени, чем Сэму того хочется. Увидев машину, Дин подается в сторону водительской двери. Он делает два неуверенных шага до того, как Сэм понимает, что происходит, и хватает его за плечо, одновременно и останавливая, и придерживая.

\- Эй, Дин. Ты не поведешь в таком состоянии, - говорит Сэм резче, чем собирался.

Дин не сопротивляется, когда Сэм ведет его к пассажирской стороне. Дин безвольно валится на сиденье и закрывает глаза. Сэм, сжав зубы, захлопывает дверь и поворачивается к Кастиэлю.

\- Спрячь это с глаз долой, - ворчит Сэм, указывая на Первый Клинок в руке Каса.

Кастиэль кивает.

\- Конечно.

Сэм кивает в ответ и забирается в машину к брату. Дин дрожит, левая рука крепко сжимает правую в районе предплечья, зубы крепко стиснуты, веки опять опущены.

\- Так, вроде бы я видел мотель на…

\- Нет, - Дин отвечает незамедлительно, его голос огрубевший и усталый.

\- В чем дело?

Дин сглатывает и смотрит прямо на брата.

\- Поехали домой, Сэмми.

По голосу кажется, будто Дин гораздо моложе, сломленный, истощенный. Сэм закусывает губу.

\- До бункера отсюда миль девятьсот, - начинает он.

Несмотря на то, что глаза Дина едва приоткрыты, он удерживает взгляд на брате.

\- Сначала я тебя подлатаю немного, - пробует договориться Сэм, - снимем номер на пару часов, приведем тебя в порядок, а потом поедем… домой.

Голос Сэма запинается. Дин, кажется, этого не замечает, только кивает и отводит взгляд.

Спустя некоторое время в пути, Дин окончательно вырубается. Сэм снимает номер в ближайшем мотеле и возвращается к Импале. Ему приходится несколько раз позвать брата. Только тогда Дин приходит в себя и озирается вокруг диким взглядом затуманенных глаз.

\- Эй, тише, - успокаивает Сэм, выставив перед собой руки. – Это я. Ты меня слышишь?

Глаза Дина наконец проясняются, и в них проскальзывает облегчение, когда взгляд останавливается на лице Сэма.

\- Где мы? – хрипло спрашивает он.

\- У мотеля, - отвечает Сэм. – Пойдем в номер.

Дин на негнущихся ногах вылезает из машины, придерживаясь за крышу Детки.

\- Все хорошо, Сэмми, - он отталкивает руку брата, но не отходит от машины.

Сэм относит аптечку первой помощи в номер, а когда возвращается на улицу, видит, что Дин с опущенной головой всё так же тяжело опирается об Импалу.

\- Дин?

Дин поднимает взгляд, и в тот же миг стена рушится. Сэм замечает мелькнувший проблеск боли на лице брата. С избитого, окровавленного лица на Сэма смотрят глаза, полные изнеможения. Сэм сглатывает, сжимает кулаки. С Дином происходит что-то большее, чем физические последствия драки и использования Клинка. Что сделал с ним Каин?

\- Ты идешь? – спрашивает Сэм спокойным голосом, в контраст разброду внутри.

Дин медленно кивает и неохотно отступает от Импалы. Он хромает, все еще едва держится на ногах, и Сэм наготове, чтобы поддержать брата, если тот споткнется. Но Дин добирается сам и сваливается на ближайшую кровать. Дин лежит тихо и молчаливо, пока Сэм очищает его лицо от крови. Сэм чувствует, как все сжимается внутри от воспоминаний о предыдущем поединке со столь же сильным противником. Тогда Сэм тоже умыл Дина, отнес его в комнату, уложил на кровать и смотрел на его закрытые веки, размышляя обо всех «если бы». Сэм тяжело сглатывает, успокаивает легкую дрожь в руках. Сейчас Дин живой, он человек, и они выдержат все. Лицо Дина с одной стороны покрывают мелкие порезы, и, когда Сэм наклоняется ближе, замечает, что внутри некоторых ранок поблескивают крошечные осколки стекла. Его терзает вопрос, как так вышло, но Сэм тут же трясет головой, чтобы прогнать мысли об этом. Он слышал шум, треск и грохот, а время от времени - неясные крики, и в те долгие минуты сердце в груди неслось с дикой скоростью. Сейчас Сэму не нужно думать о том.

\- Дин, у тебя тут стекло, - спокойно говорит он и тянется за пинцетом.

Дин едва реагирует на прикосновения. Подергивание мышцы на подбородке и срывающееся дыхание - единственные признаки, что он что-то чувствует. Сэм тихо перебирает подбадривающие слова, проговаривает свои действия, чтобы Дин знал о каждом движении, которое тот собирается сделать.

\- Ну вот, все вытащил. Теперь посмотрим твои руки, Дин?

Сэм осторожно берет одну из ладоней брата и осматривает костяшки пальцев.

\- Нужно почистить.

Диновы руки покрыты синяками и кровью. Сэм не спешит, проверяет, всю ли вычистил грязь и сор из ссадин.

\- Дин, тебе бы куртку снять, чтобы я проверил плечо.

Дин позволяет Сэму стащить с себя пыльную куртку, а потом и красную рубашку. Теперь без защитных слоев одежды Сэм видит синяки на руках брата, и от этого зрелища непроизвольно твердеют челюсти. Несмотря на это, прикосновения Сэма к Динову плечу едва уловимы.

\- Вроде бы все в порядке, - говорит Сэм. - Ничего не выбито. Где-то еще болит?

\- Ничего серьезного, - слегка невнятно отвечает Дин.

Сэм списывает это на усталость. Он наполняет кружку водой из-под крана, а вернувшись, потрясённо видит, каким потерянным, выглядит его старший брат. Дина опять бьет дрожь, руки сжимают край матраса. Сэм протягивает воду.

\- На, выпей, - твердо говорит он и достает таблетки.

Дин без возражений глотает их и проталкивает водой. Он слишком покорный, слишком уступчивый, и внутри Сэма начинает копошиться беспокойство.

\- Ты закончил? - ломает тишину хриплым голосом Дин.

Сэм кивает, забирает кружку из его руки.

\- Да, все.

Дин чуть морщится, медленно поднимаясь и надевая рубашку с курткой, пока Сэм складывает аптечку. Они покидают опустевший и темный номер. Дин со стоном рушится на пассажирское сиденье. Сэм опускается рядом, он смотрит на брата, который тяжело привалился к двери. Левая ладонь опять накрывает предплечье с Меткой. Сэм размышляет, должен ли что-то сказать, но слова не приходят на ум. Поэтому он вставляет кассету в плеер и позволяет музыке скрыть тишину, пока колеса Импалы поглощают мили. Проходит совсем немного времени, Дин издает легкий вздох, хватка на руке расслабляется, и он засыпает. Но вскоре Дин беспокойно ворочается на сиденье, что-то бормочет и дышит быстрее. Сэм хочет позвать его, но Дин вздрагивает и мгновенно открывает глаза. Он вскакивает со сдавленным криком, который быстро подавляет, окончательно вырвавшись из кошмара.

\- Ты как? - осторожно спрашивает Сэм.

Дин часто дышит, но кивает в ответ, и облокачивается обратно на сиденье. Сэму кажется, что это только способ успокоить дыхание. Дин избегает прямого взгляда.

\- Дин? - нажимает Сэм. Знает, что ступил на зыбучий песок.

Настрой брата последнее время то и дело колеблется, и Сэм ходит по лезвию в попытках удержать Дина на плаву так, чтобы не утянуть его окончательно на дно.

\- Все хорошо, Сэмми, - отвечает Дин. Его голос кажется усталым.

Сэм знает, что он лжёт.

\- Ладно, - несмотря на это, соглашается он.

Дин теперь не спит, все его тело напряжено, челюсти крепко сжаты, а взгляд, направленный сквозь лобовое стекло, становится опасно угрюмым. Сэм делит внимание между братом и дорогой, но тот никак не реагирует. Сэм почти материально чувствует напряжение, излучаемое Дином, который борется со сном, а возможно еще и Меткой, о чем свидетельствует стальная хватка на предплечье.

Девятьсот миль до бункера кажутся долгими, Сэм несколько раз вынужден останавливаться. За длинный путь изможденные мышцы Дина деревенеют, и ему все меньше хочется выходить из машины на перерывы. Его взгляд так и не покидает безнадежность. Сэм опять кормит его обезболивающими, и Дин пьет их с видимым отвращением.

Когда братья возвращаются в бункер, солнце уже давно стоит над горизонтом. Дин быстро принимает душ, а Сэм только переодевается, потому что больше не желает оставлять Дина без крайней необходимости. Он варит кофе для избитого брата и размышляет над тем, какие слова подобрать. Дин так и не расслабляется, остается уязвляюще напряженным.

\- Дин, эээ… Знаешь, то, что ты сделал там, просто невероятно, - начинает Сэм, пытаясь поддержать позитивный настрой.

Дин моргает так, будто только проснулся, и устремляет на Сэма остекленевший взгляд.

\- Знаешь, - мягко продолжает Сэм, когда садится с кружкой кофе напротив брата, - если ты смог не потерять себя, в этом есть надежда, даже если лекарства нет.

\- Ага, - отвечает Дин огрубевшим голосом, - наверное.

 _Что же он сделал с тобой, Дин?_ Сэм думает над своими следующими словами, когда в дверях появляется Кастиэль, и внимание Дина переключается на ангела.

\- Ну, где теперь Клинок? - обманчиво повседневным тоном говорит Дин, даже при явном напряжении в теле.

\- В безопасном месте, - отвечает Кастиэль. Его не тревожит упрямый взгляд Дина, прикованный к нему.

Кастиэль с тем же нажимом смотрит на Дина. И тот первым отводит взгляд.

\- Хорошо, - громко провозглашает Дин, хотя все в нем кричит: плохо.

Наступает молчание.

\- Ну, а теперь, простите, парни, - вдруг бормочет Дин. От внимания Сэма не ускользает то, как брат сжимает кулак. - Думаю, просплю теперь дня четыре.

Сэм кивает, выдавливает улыбку, когда Дин встает на все еще нетвердые ноги.

\- Конечно.

Дин хлопает Каса по плечу на выходе из кухни, и улыбка Сэма гаснет. Дин едва контролирует Метку и тягу к Клинку. Сэм знает об этом, как знает и то, что Дин тщательно скрывает это от него.

\- Как он? - спрашивает Кастиэль.

Сэм чувствует, как к горлу подступает комок, рожденный страхом за брата. Сэм излечил Дина, вернул своего брата, но не может убрать с него метку. Это скользкая дорожка, и ведет она вниз, а туда и катится Дин прямо сейчас, у Сэма не получается найти способ спасти его. Снова.

\- Сэм? - голос Кастиэля выводит его из раздумий.

Сэм выпускает рваный выдох, пытается обуздать поглотившие его эмоции. Но голос все равно дрожит, и глаза обжигают слезы.

\- Кас… Дин в беде.


End file.
